The invention relates to a power tool system including a portable power tool, and a control unit connected to the power tool and having an integrated memory for storing power tool operation data.
Power tool systems of this type are schematically described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,242 and 5,205,031.
A problem concerned with power tool systems of this type is the rather time consuming repair and restarting procedures at occurring malfunctioning of one or more parts of the system, which in many cases causes costly production stops, in particular when using the system at assembly lines. Such production stops may occur due to a malfunctioning power tool, a break down of the communication between the power tool and the control unit, or malfunction of the control unit.
In a system where the control unit is separated from the power tool and connected thereto by means of a multi-core cable, the most frequent production stops are due to a malfunctioning cable or its connection armatures fitted to the power tool and the control unit. Such break downs are normally quickly cured by replacing the faulty cable or cable connection parts. There is, however, required a trouble shooting procedure while the work to be performed by the tool is stopped. Also when the power tool is found to be the faulty link in the chain, the fastest way to get back into normal work is just to replace the power tool.
There is a problem, though, when the control unit breaks down, because apart from the trouble shooting time and the time required to replace the control unit, it will take some additional time to install into the memory of the new control unit the operation data relevant for the current tool application. This means that even if the faulty control unit is replaced some valuable time has to be spent programming the new unit with the relevant operation data.
In case of a battery powered tool having a built-in operation control device, any kind of power tool malfunction is cured by replacement of the entire tool. Accordingly the operation data have to be transferred to the new tool.
The main object of the invention is to provide a power tool system wherein the tool operation data are easily and quickly transferrable from one control unit or power tool control device to another, thereby bringing down the down time at production stops.
The above object is achieved by the invention as it is defined in the claims.